


Tales of Magic and Baseball

by Telesilla



Series: Headcanon Accepted [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Where Magic Works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Magic and Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> This is headcanon about the same universe [All of My Prayers Carry Your Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/882303) takes place in. [enchantedtalisman](http://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com/) asked for "Universe where Magic is an every day thing"

1\. There was an Event toward the end of the 19th century and all of a sudden, Magic came into the world. Obviously history would be really different if something like that had actually occurred but never mind that. Baseball was already establishing itself as America’s Pastime and so, once the dust settled, a way was quickly devised to keep the game “pure”. All MLB and MiLB parks are warded so the fans can’t influence the game. All players who have any kind of Magical Talent or Magical lineage–like part Gargoyle, for example–have to have their Talents or powers nullified before they can take the field. Some use spells and some used nullifying collars or charms. Each umpiring crew has two umpires who are responsible for testing the players as they leave the clubhouse. Any violation of the rule results in a forfeit of the game

2\. Brandon Crawford is a Siren. Unlike the other players, the law requires him to be nullified at all times. Sirens can’t really help using their Talents–for example when a Siren says something like “do me a favor” or even “can you move, please?” people are compelled to do the favor or move or whatever, even though the Siren didn’t intend to compel them. Because of this, Brandon’s worn a nullifying collar since he came into his Talent when he was 12. He did receive some training in college because UCLA has a very good School of Magic. Another Siren worked with him in a warded workroom, but even after all that, he still has to wear the collar at all times. He says he’s used to it, but he sometimes wishes he could just be himself.

3\. There are plenty of players who don’t have any Talent, and then, there’s Buster. Buster’s Impervious–magic simply doesn’t work on him or on anything within a very short range of him. So he’s got this tiny no Magic zone of about a foot or so around him.. Above and beyond that, if he consciously wills it, he can expand that zone. He’s one of the very few Talented players who doesn’t have to be nullified before taking the field, because, of course, neither spells nor Magical items work on him. He has to have an exemption and honestly, he really wishes he didn’t have a Talent. He thinks it’s useless in baseball and he resents having to go hat in hand to MLB to get an exemption for a Talent he doesn’t even want. It’s also an annoying Talent to have; his injury would have justified the expense of a Healer to speed his recovery, but of course, he can’t be Healed. And even small magics like maps enhanced with direction spells and anti-mosquito talismans don’t work for him.

4\. Tim is part Gargoyle. Gargoyles can take on Human form and can reproduce with Humans. (Ridiculous, I know, but shut up, it’s Magic). Magical beings are still viewed with a degree of suspicion because they suddenly showed up when the Event happened and there’s a lot of speculation that they were responsible for it. Tim plays down his ancestry as much as possible, especially since he’s not a particularly imposing Gargoyle. He still perches like one though, and he does take on his form in private. The Giants know who he is and he has to be nullified in order to play along with everyone else. He’s also not supposed to fly in case he hurts himself, but he does it anyway because it’s one of the best things about being a Gargoyle. When Buster first saw Tim in his Gargoyle form, he was a little freaked out, but he’s gotten used to it and even likes it now. He was shocked, however, to learn that they have to use some form of birth control because male Gargoyles carry the children and Tim’s birth control talisman doesn’t work when he’s with Buster.

5\. Pagan, who is neither an angel nor pagan, can cast a Glamour. He really is that handsome in real life, but when he casts a Glamour on himself, he’s utterly irresistible–it’s like the sexy smolder kicks up to eleven. He can cast it on other people too and more than one drunk teammate–I’m looking at you Pat Burrell–has asked him to cast it so they can pull in a club. He doesn’t but, he occasionally says he has just to fuck with people.

Bonus: Hunter really is an actual priest of Thoth. After the Event, the old Magical systems started to work again. Hunter came into his Talent as a Scribe when he was sixteen and he kind of resented it because he didn’t want to do anything but baseball. But once he started studying, he really found he enjoyed it and actually felt a genuine connection to the God. His family wasn’t all that wild when he converted, but eventually he came around. It takes Brandon a little while to get used to it; he’s one of those Christians who believe his Talent is God-given.


End file.
